Seventh Son
by Metylizer
Summary: Rated M for Violence and Sexual Themes/References. Orion did it; he survived. Not only that, but he launched Sorna into a golden age of medicine, science, and peace. But where does that leave his son? Dipper loves his father, but can he live up to the tales of glory? Can he overcome his obstacles, no matter what they are? (On hiatus)


**It's finally here! Sorry I didn't put this up earlier; freshman year is still being a bitch, and it's showing no signs of letting up. Well... I mean... why would it? But on top of that, I'm now miserably sick; not enough to put me out of school, but enough to he a nucience. And it fucking sucks. So, just know I won't be regularly updating; that won't happen until summer rolls around again. But that doesn't at all mean I won't finish this story; I have every intention of pulling through. It just won't be a short-term thing; I could upload next week or five months from now. Hope you can pull through. Until then, enjoy Chapter 1: Warming Up.**

 _M_

"To the stars!" Orion yelled, receiving a great many cheers from over two thousand raptors.

Since that fateful day of the Sornan War four years ago, he had managed to peacefully expand the U.P.O.N.W.S, or United Packs of Northwestern Sorna, into the U.P.O.I.S, or United Packs of Isla Sorna.

Now, not only all raptors, but all carnivores are under a treaty arranged by Orion and the council; they are not to kill each other, and if they do, they are thrown in paddocks in the underground facility where Orion was "born."

Orion was innovative, courageous, determined, strong, and, above all else, a leader.

Dipper loved all this and more about his father, but it's kinda hard to live up to a father who pretty much created the modern way of life, especially if it launched Sorna into a golden age.

As Orion continued to give his yearly speech for the fourth time, Dipper listened from the left, nowhere near anyone he knew. Or so he thought.

"Hey, faggot," came a voice from behind.

Dipper sighed at hearing the voice; his long-time bully, Atlas, was coming up behind him to torment him again.

"Hey, faggot! Are you deaf or something?" Atlas asked as he stopped behind Dipper. "Faggot, I'm talking to you."

"Leave me alone, Atlas," Dipper said as he turned to face the all-golden raptor; for a golden boy, he sure didn't act like it.

"Oh, the little faggot wants to be left alone, now does he?" Atlas taunted.

And it was true; Dipper _was_ gay. But his family had accepted that a long time ago, but not everyone else. Atlas was only a name in his list of tormentors, however big that name was. And being named after the Titan who held up the sky just made it that much easier to hold up his ego.

"Hey, faggot. I'm talking to you," said Atlas as he got into a fighting stance.

It was then that he was knocked on his side, and Dipper stared in shock at the fallen raptor, taking a glance behind him to find his savior.

"Y'know, you really shouldn't talk that way about the son of the head of the council," said Xeno as he approached Dipper.

"You and your father are gonna have a talk that I don't think you're gonna like," he said to him.

"About what?" Dipper asked innocently as Atlas got up out of the dirt.

"You're that weak, huh? That you have to have your _freak_ of an "uncle" defend you?" Atlas spat.

But he was soon on the ground again, and people started to pay more attention to Xeno than Orion's ongoing speech. Xeno pinned Atlas down and growled audibly.

"You think I'm a freak, you little brat?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"Dad?" asked a voice from behind them. It was Eros, Xeno's oldest and strongest son.

Eros had black scales with hints of green and teal, as well as blue eyes and black quills on his tail.

"What's going on?" he asked, gesturing to Atlas, who was still on the ground.

By now, most raptors had stopped paying attention to Orion's speech. And Orion noticed a long time ago. He was weaving through the gathering crowd as Atlas kicked Xeno off him and charged Dipper. Dipper, who wasn't ready for the sudden assault, was tackled and clawed at by Atlas before Atlas was ripped off of him.

Atlas thrashed and clawed behind him at the attacker, only to be thrown down, revealing Orion standing there with pure rage in his eyes.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY KID!!" he bellowed at Atlas.

Atlas looked in fear at Orion and got to his feet, running off into the crowd, yelling a combination of "Move!" and "Get out of my way!" as Orion watched after him with a murderous fire in his eyes.

It was eventually replaced by worry and weariness as he turned back to Dipper, who was tapping his killing claw as he hung his head low so he wouldn't meet his father's eyes. Orion's eyes then turned very stern, and he flashed his claws in a display to everyone else what he could do if they messed with his son.

"You're coming home. Now," he said. "Where's your sister?"

"Faith is somewhere in the woods… I think…" Dipper responded quietly, still refusing to meet his father's eyes.

Orion turned and headed into the woods of the clearing, Dipper following close behind him. It was after two minutes of walking in silence that they began to hear the moans.

"Oh, faster! Please!" moaned a female as a male moaned, "Ah, Faith! You're so tight!"

The moans became louder as Orion and Dipper grew closer to where Faith was, which eventually opened up into a clearing, where Faith was getting pounded mercilessly by a male neither of them had seen before.

"Faith," said Orion with hot steel in his voice.

Faith opened her eyes and turned around, only to be met with Orion's eyes, which were full of fatherly anger.

Faith reached up and tapped the male on the shoulder, saying, "Stop."

The male let up, and he was panting heavily as he pulled out of Faith. He looked at her in confusion, but when she gestured behind them, the male's eyes grew large with panic.

"Orion! I'm so so sorry about this! Please, don't throw me in a paddock!" he said as he turned around and hung his head low.

But Orion paid him no mind, and said to Faith, "Say goodbye to the male; you and your brother are coming home with me."

He turned and left the clearing, and Faith gave the male a loving lick across the face as she and Dipper followed their father.

"Dad, I can explain," she said as they caught up to him, and he responded with, "Save it."

He was very clearly pissed beyond belief now, and Faith had an idea as to why when she looked to her brother, whose head was hung low in shame. She sighed and patted his shoulder reassuringly as they continued walking. Dipper smiled weakly, but gave no other reaction; no matter how hard he tried to discard them, Atlas's words always stuck with him like super glue. Maybe he was a freak, and he deserved no better than he was getting; no mate because he was probably the only raptor that was gay, a mild mutant, opposable thumbs… he thought of himself as a freak day-in and day-out, but he never had the guts to just _do it_. To end it. And he knew he never would.

All this he thought about as he entered their home, and Orion stomped up the stairs with Dipper and Faith still following.

"Just go to your room for now," he growled as he entered his own room and slammed the door.

Faith looked at her brother again and found that Dipper now had his eyes closed, and a single tear made its way down his face as he turned and trudged back to his room with his head still hung low.

As he and Faith got inside their and their sibling's room, Faith closed the door, and Dipper let out a broken sob he had been holding in for a long time, making all of his siblings perk up. Before he could get himself under control, Dipper let out sob after sob as a river of tears made their way down his face. Without a word, all his siblings got out of their bed and nests to comfort their crying brother, nuzzling him and hugging him as he let out every sob he'd been holding in for the past four years.

Finally, in between sobs, Dipper whispered, "I'm a fucking freak…."

"Hey, don't _ever_ say that! You're _not_ a freak; you're our brother," said Faith comfortingly as three distinct taps sounded.

"Can I come in?" asked their mother's voice.

"Come in," said Faith as she and her siblings backed up, and the door opened to reveal forest green scales and amber eyes full of motherly worry.

"Hey, shhh…" said Jade as she turned Dipper and hugged him. Her shoulder became very wet as her son returned the hug, but she didn't care. She just wanted him to be happy.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay… I'm here for you…" said Jade as she rubbed the back of Dipper's head.

"Hey, do you want some fresh meat?" Jade asked.

Dipper shook his head; he didn't want fresh meat, he didn't want beer, he didn't want anything really. He just wanted his torment to end. He just wanted Atlas to stop teasing and bullying him.

"I just want to be normal…" Dipper whispered as he opened his eyes and saw Delta standing in the doorway. Soon, Blue, Thirío, and Xeno appeared as well, all with worry evident in their eyes.

After a couple minutes, they heard the thuds of Nix, Monarch, and Motus as they stopped outside the window. Faith hurried over and opened it to reveal the three giants looming over the cracked and worn pavement below.

"Hey," she said to them as she stepped away from the window.

But Dipper didn't like all this attention; he just wanted to be alone right now. So he broke the hug with his mother and bolted out of the room, flying down the stairs, out of the door, and into the woods behind their house.

"Why can't I just be normal…?" he whispered to himself as he ran.

It wasn't just mindless running, though; about two years back, he found a secluded clearing with a waterfall and abandoned nests a little ways away from his home, and he would always go there to take care of some business. Which is what he was running off to do.

No matter what, masturbating always made him feel better in more ways than one; not only did it relieve pent-up stress, it helped to clear his mind and meditate better.

When he arrived, he immediately grabbed an old, long, smooth bone from the ground and made his way to the small creek. He set himself down on his haunches and flipped himself over onto his back, exposing his peaking red tip. To start off, he took the bone and rubbed one end of it against his tail hole, teasing himself and making his cock grow bigger. He sighed and closed his eyes as he envisioned who he was often torn about.

As he finally thrust the bone into himself, he threw his head back and quietly moaned, "Atlas…."

Dipper envisioned the golden scales against the throbbing, red, huge cock, and his crimson eyes looking into Dipper's with not disgust, but affection. Dipper moaned louder as he hit his sweet spot, and his cock finally stood fully erect in its ten-inch glory, at which point Dipper started to stroke as he thrust the bone in and out of his rectum faster. Dipper's breathing became hitched as he arched his back and envisioned Atlas thrusting in and out of him roughly while giving gentle, loving nips on Dipper's neck, making him moan even louder as he started to stroke faster.

He envisioned Atlas saying he was about to finish, probably because he was near his own peak, and he moaned, "Ah, yes! Inside, please! Oh, I need you, Atlas…!"

He thrust the bone in his ass as far in as it could go, and he came with a loud moan as he arched his back and curled his toes.

"Atlas!" he moaned as his own thick seed rained down on his stomach, and he envisioned Atlas cumming inside him with a screech.

Dipper lay there where he was for a couple minutes, panting heavily as the cloud of lust subsided. When it did, he removed the bone from his ass and threw it aside as he scoffed and washed his seed from his body.

Why was Atlas on his mind so much? The male hated his guts anyway; why would he even _think_ about taking a male like Dipper? A freak, a mistake, a faggot…. There were so many things he hated about himself, mostly what aspects Atlas always picked on the most; he wished to every star in the universe he were normal, but he kept waking up everyday, reaching to his side for Atlas, only to find the events of the previous night were a dream, and he had _actually_ gone to bed depressed and alone.

"Damn you," Dipper cursed himself as he finished bathing.

He shook himself dry and tapped his killing claw against the ground. He milled around absentmindedly for a few minutes, passing every one of the nests more than five times as he thought.

What would the world be like without him? Would anyone miss him besides his family? Would anyone mourn besides his family? If he didn't have his family, what kind of emotional state would he be in? Would he be depressed still? Or would he not be able to handle the absence of his brother and sisters crooning in their sleep? What would Atlas do to him? Why did Atlas hate him so much now?

As the last question went through his mind, he slashed at a nearby tree in a confused rage, and the tears started again. The two of them used to be the best of friends until Atlas found out about his sexuality. Was that the secret to getting Atlas to like him? Did he have to mate with a female? Did he have to surrender his sexuality to Atlas, along with his will?

"Town," said a voice from behind him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see his father standing there with his eyes probably lost in another memory as he moved closer to Dipper.

"That's what I used to call this place," Orion continued. "That was before my life was shredded apart for what felt like the thousandth time."

"What happened to it?" Dipper asked, looking around.

"Storm took over all the raptors in this section of Isla Sorna, and they abandoned this place because Storm, as their Alpha, demanded it. And so it lay relatively untouched for three years."

Orion then looked Dipper in the eye and added, "That is, until you found it."

Dipper didn't know what to do with that, so he just nodded and looked down at the ground with sadness and loneliness evident in his eyes. But Orion knew since the beginning about Dipper's feelings for Atlas.

"Hey, you know you don't have to hide things from me," was all he said.

"I that why you were mad at me?" Dipper asked.

"I wasn't mad at you; I was just annoyed at that little shit," Orion responded.

Dipper only nodded his head as he half-smiled while he looked his claws over. He knew Orion knew about Atlas, but he didn't want to tell in case his old man heard _why_. He loved Atlas for who he was; there was never really an ego behind him, and he wouldn't hesitate to let himself starve if it meant someone didn't go to bed hungry. He wouldn't hesitate to play the hero and sacrifice himself so others could live.

Dipper loved Atlas because he reminded him of Orion. Not that he loved his father like _that_ , but the fact that Atlas was so reminisce of Orion attracted Dipper. The only reason Atlas hated Dipper was probably because of his sexuality, and if he heard about Dipper's feelings… the torment would never end.

His father must've sensed his internal struggle, because he said, "Y'know, back when I was about your age, at least in my terms, I was a lot like you; never confident and the shy kid everyone always ganged up on to beat up. Until I beat _their_ asses one day and said, 'Enough is enough.'"

Dipper cocked his head as Orion continued, "Now, I'm not saying you should kill Atlas or anything; just give him a good run for his money and make him respect you. That's all."

Dipper nodded as his father walked out of the clearing before asking, "Coming?"

Dipper nodded again and followed his father out of the clearing before Orion stopped in his tracks, making Dipper bump into him. Dipper cocked his head in confusion again. _'He never acts this way; what's up with him?'_ Dipper asked himself before noticing Orion looking up at the stars.

"That's where your name comes from," said Orion as he pointed to a constellation in the sky. "The Big Dipper."

 _M_

"Dipper?" asked a voice from behind him.

 _'This is a dream,'_ he thought as he recognized the voice as Atlas.

Atlas wasn't speaking to him in a teasing manner, but with a smooth, upbeat manner with a little unsureness to it. That's how Dipper knew it was a dream; Atlas would never speak to him with that tone again. Ever.

"Hey, Dipper?" asked Atlas again.

Dipper knew what followed, as he always knew what followed; he found out early on that if he knew he was dreaming, he could control his dreams, bending and molding them to his will. Whatever he wanted to happen happened, and whatever he wanted to be was there.

In this instance, Atlas didn't pick on Dipper, but loved him back with the same passion Dipper had.

"Atlas," Dipper said as he smiled and turned around.

Atlas was restrained on his back, with his eight-inch cock standing at attention. Dipper smiled devilishly at the perfect sight before him, and he walked over to Atlas with his hips swaying from side-to-side.

"You've been a _naughty_ boy," said Dipper in a lust-filled tone.

When he reached Atlas, he wasted no time; he bent over and stroked Atlas's manhood with his tongue. Atlas moaned and bucked his hips against Dipper's muzzle, making Dipper speed up and add in his hand for extra pleasure.

Atlas only moaned as he released torrents of his seed into Dipper's mouth; as usual, it had no taste and no texture. It was just… there. But Dipper swallowed it all happily anyways and smiled at Atlas, whose member was still in full swing, and he positioned himself on top of Atlas, their chests rubbing against one another, their muzzles nearly touching, and Atlas's cock a millimeter in Dipper's ass.

That soon changed as Dipper sat down on Atlas's length, drawing a moan from the lusty raptor. He arched his back as Atlas hit his sweet spot, and he let out another moan for the golden boy.

"Oh, Atlas…" he moaned as he bounced up and down on Atlas's manhood.

Atlas suddenly broke from his restraints and pinned Dipper on his back, waiting a couple tense seconds before thrusting into Dipper without mercy. Not like Dipper wanted it. He knew Atlas would do whatever he wanted; this was _his_ dream, after all.

Dipper moaned and arched his back at the toe-curling sensation traveling through his body, and he clawed at whatever ground was beneath them while Atlas pounded his ass.

"Fuck… Atlas… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" Dipper moaned as he threw his head back and wrapped his legs around Atlas's body.

"Ah… me too!" Atlas moaned from on top of him.

Dipper opened his mouth wide as he felt the thick fluid move throughout him, and he felt Atlas's cock bulge a bit before he and Dipper hit their peaks at the same time. Dipper's cum shot up in the air, spraying all over his stomach, chest, and mouth; _that_ he tasted. He tasted himself as Atlas pulled out of him and let a river of his seed flow from Dipper's ass. He smiled and swallowed his own seed as his member deflated and snuck back into his slit.

"I love you, Dipper," Atlas said as he stroked Dipper's head.

"I love you too, Atlas," Dipper replied as he licked the male across his face.

The two lay there for a couple minutes, panting and basking in the afterglow of their mating as well as in each other's presence. But that soon faded away as Dipper started to wake up, and he heard his name called.

 _M_

"Orion…" said Jade with worry.

"Jade, I'm _scared_!" said Orion bluntly. "I'm scared for him! I've had my mind played with before, and I know what it can do!"

Orion huffed as Jade walked towards him; they were both in their room at the moment, and it may or may not have been mating season, so they were both frustrated and had no way of releasing it without the kids hearing.

"Look… I've been through a lot, but I've been able to handle it," said Orion, drawing a look from Jade, and he knew what she was thinking about; the day at the pond where he tore into his own head. "Mostly…" he added. "But what Dipper's going through… I've never been put through the Hell of not having someone love me back."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"He likes that golden bastard; the one that picks on him all the time. I'm not sure I could take what our baby boy is going through, and I can tell he can't either."

"Orion… you and I are both stressed right now; maybe we should…" Jade said, hoping to get her message across. She didn't.

"Maybe we should what? Give up on him?" Orion asked.

"No; I'm saying… maybe we should relieve our stress before adding more. You've got enough on your shoulders as is, and I think you need to relieve that stress more than ever."

Orion huffed as Jade looked at him with eyes of concern and worry, and he knew he couldn't ever say "no" to his beautiful Jade, even if his kids were in the next room. He smiled as he and Jade climbed into bed together. Orion flipped himself over on his back as Jade climbed on top of him. With a mischievous smile, she snaked her way down south and positioned her head next to Orion's tip, which was poking out of him.

Jade gave a long lick from the tip to his stomach, receiving a pleased sigh in response. But what she went for next made Orion's eyes shoot open and his back arch. She just plunged her tongue right into his tail hole. And he had to admit… he kinda liked it; maybe his kid was luckier than he was in terms of pleasure.

"Jade…" he quietly moaned as Jade hit his sweet spot.

Every male had one, and she knew how to find Orion's. She used her tongue like Orion did before and started to eat him out, making him moan in pleasure. He bucked his hips against her tongue and arched his back as Jade continued to focus on his sweet spot, and he felt his member growing rapidly.

"Jade…" Orion repeated as Jade doubled her efforts.

When Jade took her tongue out of his ass, she climbed back up so that his manhood sit waiting at the entrance of her womanhood. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Jade sat down, but her backside protested as she realized something.

Oops… wrong hole.

Orion threw his head back and let out a low growl that sent vibrations throughout his whole body, including his length, and Jade suddenly wanted to continue. Jade moved slowly so she could get used to Orion's length in her tight ass; she had to admit, it kinda hurt when Thirío fucked her there. But as she got used to his size, she moved faster and faster until she was going as fast as she would if they were mating normally.

"O-Orion…" Jade moaned as she felt him buck his hips and let out another growl, sending more vibrations through his body, up his length, and into Jade. She only moaned and threw her head back as she continued to fuck Orion.

"Oh, s-shit! Jade… you're so _fucking_ tight!" Orion moaned.

Jade only moaned back as she felt her walls begin to convulse and twitch. She was close. So was Orion; he'd never felt Jade the way he was now, and that made his peak approach a helluva lot quicker. He moaned and arched his back as he prepared to fire.

"J-Jade… I'm guh… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…!"

Orion didn't even get to finish his sentence before he fired ropes of hot cum into Jade's tail hole, which sent her over the edge, and her juices sprayed onto Orion's stomach. She panted before collapsing on top of him, and he licked her face lovingly.

 _M_

"Charlie?" Ghost asked from behind the female.

They had just gone out hunting together, and had actually stumbled across what looked to be a storm shelter at first, but turned out to be an alcohol storage room that had been left there for over two hundred years. And the wine, as they found out, had been aged to complete perfection somehow.

And the two were kinda drunk. Charlie now understood why it was hard for Orion to stay away from the bottle; the feeling it induced was extremely euphoric, and she knew she wouldn't be thinking straight for quite a while.

"Yeah?" Charlie slurred as she turned around and stumbled into her mate's arms; she never drank this much, even at the Feast of the Stars, and mating season and alcohol didn't mix well.

Ghost and Charlie both fell to the ground in their secluded nest in an abandoned facility in the middle of Utopia, as Orion called it, which was made up of the whole medical facility.

"I love you, Charlie," Ghost slurred as he hugged Charlie tightly.

Charlie got up and stumbled a few steps before she got her body to do what she wanted it to; she bent over and revealed her dripping cloaca to Ghost, who also stood up and stumbled over to Charlie with his eight-inch member standing at attention.

He placed his hands on either side of her tail and slammed into her, drawing a moan from both of them as Ghost started thrusting fast and rough. Charlie was now rethinking things; maybe mating season and alcohol _did_ mix. That was the only explanation she could come up with to why this particular session felt so good. It was also the only coherent thing going through her mind.

"Char-Charlie! You feel so gooooood!" Ghost moaned as he sped up and dug his killing claw into the ground.

"Ah! So do you!" Charlie moaned back.

Charlie began to buck her hips in rhythm with Ghost's forceful thrusts, and it only added to the near-unbearable pleasure. As soon as Charlie began to do that, Ghost's thrusts became more pronounced and his back arched.

"F-fuck! Charlie… I'm gonna…"

"Do it! Inside, please! Oh I need it…!" Charlie moaned back as she felt her peak quickly approaching.

Charlie and Ghost let out a synchronized moan as they climaxed at the same time, and their fluids mixed as Ghost filled Charlie's soaking snatch. It was a feeling they could only describe as pure pleasure with nothing else able to be felt, and even after Ghost came, he kept thrusting; he still wanted more.

Charlie let out a surprised moan as she looked back at her mate, who was still pounding her dripping cunt, and the extra lubrication of their combined juices only added to the pleasure.

Soon, both raptors were nearing their climaxes again.

"Fuck… I-I'm gonna…!" Ghost moaned.

She didn't know what came over her, but Charlie found herself moaning, "Ah shit… yes… fucking fill me up with your cum! Please… I need it… give it to me! Give it all to me! Fucking knock me up!"

Ghost roared as he unleashed torrents of his seed into Charlie's waiting pussy, adding to his original mess as Charlie came with a whimper of pure ecstasy, spraying her juices all over Ghost's crotch.

This time, Ghost pulled out, and a huge blob of his seed landed on the ground between them. The two instantly collapsed from exhaustion, and Ghost curled up behind his mate. Charlie shuffled closer, smearing cum all over her side, and cuddled with Ghost, nuzzling and licking the male all over, making him purr.

 _M_

"I'm still amazed I haven't been able to get you pregnant yet," said Thirío as he and Blue walked back to their house on the outskirts of Utopia.

Blue almost stopped in her tracks at the thought of being a mother; she wasn't ready. Sure, Jade and Delta seemed happy with it, but it would make it hard to spend alone time with Thirío. That was always what she wanted. Their bed wasn't big enough to fit _one_ more, much less possibly _seven_ more.

Plus, she didn't want to scar her hatchlings by mating with Thirío in front of them; she was always the horniest when mating season came around, and she was never able to hold herself back from pouncing on Thirío once they were in their home. She was starting to leak at the very thought, and that wouldn't be good if they had children.

"Hey," said Thirío comfortingly. He nuzzled her and said, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'd make a great mother."

Blue smiled and licked her mate across the face as they walked up to the door of their house.

She swayed her hips seductively and purred, "Then make me one."

She barely got the door open before Thirío pushed her inside and closed the door with his tail. It took a record time of three seconds for his foot-long to harden, and he wasted no time, flipping Blue on her back and slamming into her without mercy.

"Oh shit!" Blue moaned as her back arched and her toes curled.

Thirío started panting as he plowed into Blue with as much force as he could muster. He nipped at her neck as she dug her claws into his side and moaned loudly. Orion wasn't the only freak; Thirío was a masochist, and he embraced it fully as Blue dug her claws deeper into his hide, piercing his skin and drawing blood as Thirío let out a quiet moan.

"F-fuck! Blue…" Thirío moaned as he continued to plow into Blue.

Blue took her claws out of his skin and raked it down his sides, adding more scars to his hide, all of which were from mating. Thirío moaned as Blue did this, and he couldn't find his voice to tell her that he was close. As she repeated what she did, Thirío was sent over the edge, and he hilted in his mate's hot cunt, filling her waiting snatch with his thick, warm, white seed.

"Fucking hell…" Blue whispered as she and Thirío collapsed.

When Thirío slipped out, torrents of his cum followed his now-limp member, and he panted as he cuddled up to Blue.

"If _that_ didn't get you pregnant, I don't know what will," he said.

Blue didn't even register his words in her mind as she purred at the feeling of Thirío beginning to groom her head and neck. She sighed as he moved farther down to her back and sides, paying special attention to her left side, which was scarred from her battle with a female who wanted to take her place as Thirío's mate, which she won with ease.

"I love you, Baby Blue," he said in between licks. Blue only hummed as she let sleep take her in its hold.

 _M_

"Scar?" Echo called into the dark building.

She, of course, could see fine because of her species' nocturnal nature. But she couldn't see her mate anywhere in the building, which was right across from Charlie's and Ghost's, right in the middle of Utopia.

She heard a laugh from inside, and she moved towards it. She was hoping that Scar was toying with her before pouncing on her and destroying her; she loved being destroyed by him and his nine-and-a-half-inch cock. Another laugh from inside confirmed her suspicions, and she smiled as she grew wet from the excited and tense feeling in the air.

She heard the door close, and she looked to see that it was connected by a fine string, which was barely visible from where she was. She followed its path through the main floor, up the stairs, and to her and Scar's bedroom, where no one but her dwelled in. Or so she thought.

She felt herself being picked up and thrown onto the bed, and she looked to see Scar standing there with his cock raging with blood, and a smirk across his face. He stepped on something on the floor, and Echo felt her body being restrained by a thick wire that she didn't realize before.

"Hello… my master," said Echo as she relaxed.

"My _pet_ ," Scar replied with a devilish smile.

The two stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment before Scar went over slowly and climbed into bed on top of Echo. He stuck his hardened member in her face, which was already leaking precum.

"Lick," Scar commanded.

Echo obeyed and licked his manhood from base to tip in one fluid motion, drawing a pleased sigh from Scar. Echo did this a couple times before wrapping her tongue around his member and stroking, making Scar growl quietly in pleasure. As she licked, she focused her attention on a sensitive spot about midway between his base and head, which made her master growl even louder.

Eventually, he pulled away when he felt his edge nearing, and he set his sights on his pet's glistening entrance. He smirked and bent down, giving it a quick lick and making Echo squirm in pleasure.

"Oh, master…" she whimpered as Scar gave another lick.

When he saw the utter lust in her eyes, he decided to climb back up to meet her gaze and claim his prize. He positioned himself at her cloaca and poked at it with his leaking tip. Echo moaned at the contact.

"Please…" she whispered; she knew what Scar wanted her to say.

"Please what?" Scar asked as he prodded at her leaking womanhood with his member.

"Please… fuck me…" she whispered.

"What?" Scar asked; even though he could hear her just fine, he wanted to make her shout it out before rewarding her.

"Fuck me," Echo moaned a bit louder.

"What?" Scar asked, also louder.

"Fuck me!" Echo moaned.

"I can't hear you, pet! What do you want me to do?!" Scar yelled.

"FUCK ME, PLEASE, MASTER!!" Echo shouted; half of Utopia could probably hear her, but she didn't care. She was always known to be the horniest of her sisters, as well as the kinkiest. And she wouldn't dare deny it.

Scar smirked at his lusty mate, before slowly inserting his throbbing manhood like she screamed for him to do. And that wasn't the only screaming she would do that night. Despite being the horniest and kinkiest of the raptor sisters, she was always the weakest and most pettie, and it didn't take much for her to scream in pleasure; her sisters used to despise mating season because Echo was always screaming at the top of her lungs like she was being murdered. And that's what her sisters thought before the long strings of "oh yes!" and "keep going!" followed.

As Scar continued to plunge deeper in his mate, he held out his hand in front of her face. While moaning, Echo wrapped her tongue around the three clawed fingers and lathered them in her saliva as if it were his maleness she was pleasing. But she knew his manhood was buried deep somewhere else, which was made evident when he rubbed against her very sensitive g-spot, making her peak instantly.

She arched her back as her walls convulsed around Scar's shaft, and she let forth a chorus of moans as her master plunged deeper still, stimulating her g-spot with his shaft as he pushed up against her core.

This was the only point where he looked to her for her permission to continue, as he didn't want to accidentally hurt or injure her; even in bed as his pet, Echo was his lifelong mate and only love in the world.

She only nodded, and Scar pushed past her tight core, making Echo scream, "YES, MASTER!! OH, YES!!"

Scar felt his cock being bathed in a flurry of her juices, which also shot out and onto the bed sheets below them, leaving a dark spot on the mattress that they had in there. Scar wasn't near his peak anymore, though; he still needed stimulation. So he slowly but surely backed out of Echo before plunging back in, fucking her fast and rough.

"MASTER!!!" Echo screamed as Scar changed his position to fuck her better.

Scar growled loudly as he pounded Echo's wet cunt, before he started to moan as well, not being able to contain himself, especially since his mate felt amazing that particular night.

"Ah… fuck! E-E-Echo!" Scar moaned as he closed his good eye and leaned on his mate for better leverage.

Scar felt his peak rapidly approaching, and he started to speed up his thrusts, making Echo scream in absolute ecstasy. He felt his head poking up against her core every time he thrust, and he was still amazed he could actually reach that deep into Echo.

"M-master…" Echo whimpered as she came for the sixth time that night.

Scar felt his climax right there, but he couldn't go over the edge for some reason, so he kept thrusting into Echo, thinking that would do it. And his perseverance was rewarded as a little spurt of cum shot out of his tip when he pulled back. But that was only a fraction of the tension released; he still had a lot more.

"M-master…? Is that… all I get for my- AAAAHHHH!!!!" Echo screeched as Scar slammed into her one last time, piercing her core and unleashing rope upon white rope of his hot cum in her pussy, which made her peak as well, and her juices soon soaked Scar's crotch.

"You did well… pet," said Scar as he pulled out, panting heavily.

"Thank you, master," Echo replied, also panting.

Scar smiled as he cut the rope holding her down with his claws, and she smiled right back, both of them panting as their fluids dripped out of Echo and onto the unfortunate mattress.

All of a sudden, Echo giggled and embraced her mate as she flipped him onto his back and said, "Get over here, cutie!"

She then proceed to nuzzle and lick all over his face and neck, making his hide slick and moist. But Scar enjoyed the treatment and sighed contently as he relaxed into the embrace and accepted the bath, purring all the while.

 _M_

"Hey, Delta?" Xeno asked.

They were living in the facility where they had first made love, which was pretty far from Jade and Orion, so they had to do a decent amount of walking. During which they kinda got into an argument about the other family; they were both worried for Dipper, but Delta thought they shouldn't interfere and should focus on taking care of their children. Of course, Orion was Xeno's Brother in Arms, and he knew his friend wouldn't be able to handle it if Dipper… if he has to go through….

Xeno couldn't even say the words, and that's where the argument began. But he felt sorry about snapping at her when she asked him what he was trying to say; he didn't mean to escalate things, so he would be the bigger person and admit his faults.

"What?" Delta asked bitterly from the other side of their bedroom.

Xeno sighed and said, "I'm sorry about earlier; I didn't mean for things to go that far. I was… I was a real dick about the whole thing, and… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about it."

Delta sighed as well and asked, "Why did you shout at me?"

Xeno sighed again as he remembered his other Brother, as well as Orion's and Seb's; "I don't like talking about that topic; one of my other Brothers… committed suicide for the same reasons Orion tried to, and… it's just a sensitive topic. But I still shouldn't have gone overboard like I did."

Delta nodded and said, "I'll accept your apology…" Xeno relaxed, "… _if_ …" she climbed into bed and got on her back, spreading her legs, " …you show me a _really_ good time."

She ran a finger across her lower stomach seductively as Xeno smiled and joined her in bed. He got on top of her as his eight-and-a-half-incher was unsheathed, and she licked him across his face.

Xeno returned the favor, but also licked her neck a few times. Then her chest, then her stomach…. By the time he got to her entrance, she was leaking with anticipation and let a small moan escape from her mouth as Xeno's hot breath ran across the outside of her lips. He gave a small lick before looking up at her with his one blue eye.

"Y'know, it's been kind of a while since we did this," he said as he gave another tiny lick.

"We were too busy raising the kids," Delta replied with a smile.

Xeno also smiled before plunging his tongue in her pussy, drawing a moan from Delta. He also stuck one finger in as he began to eat her out, swallowing all her juices as they flowed out of her.

"Oh… Xeno…" Delta moaned quietly.

Xeno smirked at how quiet the little noise was; she was probably holding back because she didn't want the kids to hear. Xeno was determined to change that; he would make her think of nothing else but the cock buried deep in her pussy and make her scream in pleasure.

Delta moaned quietly again, which only fueled the fire of Xeno's lust and made him more determined to make her scream.

He made his way back up and lined himself up with her dripping entrance, slamming into her without a second thought. She only let out another quiet moan in response, and Xeno wondered if she was trying to hold back for another reason; maybe she wanted him to show her the best fucking time of her life, and she wanted to make it a challenge for him. Challenge accepted.

"Xeno…" Delta moaned as she threw her head back.

"Holy fucking shit… Delta…" Xeno moaned back, about as quiet, if not quieter, than Delta.

Delta saw this as a challenge as well, and she only lightly gasped as Xeno sped up his already pronounced thrusts, making it even harder to hold back the moans in the back of her throat.

Xeno now knew for a fact that this was a challenge, and he only started panting as he once again sped up his thrusts, making it harder still for Delta to hold back the moans. And when she felt him start to jab at her g-spot, she couldn't.

"Oh, fuck! Xeno! Oh, yes!" she moaned as Xeno licked her neck and moaned as he sped up even more, feeling his peak nearing.

"Delta!" he moaned as he jabbed at her g-spot again.

She moaned loudly as his tip hit her g-spot again, and she felt his length bulge a little as he also moaned loudly; this would be a fucking _massive_ load.

He started panting as he started to thrust the fastest he ever has when fucking Delta before he felt the pressure in his member release as his seed instantly flooded her insides. But it didn't stop there; it started to leak out before he even got a chance to move, and it leaked out in large amounts, leaving blobs of his cum on the bed. When he pulled out, though, his seed started to flow like Niagara Falls, spilling all over the place; it got on the bed, their legs, their crotches, and it still wasn't anywhere near done from flowing out of Delta.

Xeno panted heavily and nearly passed out on the spot from how exhausted he was; it took a lot out of him to cum that much, but he laughed weakly when he saw that Delta's stomach had bulged ever-so-slightly, and he had no doubt that it was his seed that had made that bulge.

"J… Jesus…" Xeno said in between pants as he collapsed next to his mate.

Delta was also panting heavily, and she weakly reached out to brush her hand across Xeno's side to feel his expanding chest muscles. She also weakly laughed when she felt Xeno's seed still flowing freely from inside her; this was much, much better than the time that got her pregnant.

"I love you… Xeno," she said while panting. Xeno only smiled as he and Delta drifted off to sleep.

 _M_

"How is your sail, Motus?" asked Monarch from his position beside Nix.

The large Spino had been with the couple for a while, since he was hindered by his injury for a long while, and it still hadn't healed completely. The two became worried when he started to take a lot of effort to walk twenty feet forward.

"It's fine," Motus lied; he didn't care if he couldn't get up in the morning without help. He just wanted to get away from the horny couple so the moans of the two wouldn't assault his ears every. Fucking. Night. At first, Motus used this to tease Monarch, but it had since become annoying, especially since T-Rex mating season, raptor mating season, _and_ his just so happened to overlap, so he often became annoyed and jealous of Monarch because he didn't have a mate, as he was the only Spino left in the world.

Monarch smiled before focusing his attention on Nix, and Motus rolled his eyes and turned away. He knew what came next.

"Hey, can you guys help me up?" he asked as Monarch started to nip at Nix's neck.

"Sure," Monarch replied.

He and Nix got up to help the Spino as a wave of cold air hit them. Monarch shivered a bit, but he and Nix just focused on getting his brother back on his feet. After that, they could focus on… warming each other up.

Once Motus was on his feet, he smiled and said, "Thank you."

Of course, the smile was completely fake and utterly forced, though he made it look real enough for the pair to not be suspicious; he would rather they carry on their full lives than them worry about his empty one. So even if he was jealous, he tried his damnedest to be happy for Monarch and Nix, since Nix was also the only one of her kind and even more valuable to the world than him.

"I'm going to… go get a drink of water," he said as he looked down.

He looked back up as he realized he had been just staring at the ground for a good few seconds, but stomped off before Monarch or Nix could question him. While it was true he was going down to the lake a few miles away, he just wanted to be out of their way for one night. He just wanted one night where he didn't feel like a burden. To his brother, to Nix, to Orion, to anyone.

It wasn't long before he heard the pleased rumbles from the two other titans, but he couldn't move faster without risking falling down. Then came the smaller, quieter moans of the two, and Motus was reminded of how truly alone he was. As the moaning got louder, he just got more lonely until he couldn't take it anymore; he let out a choked sob as the tears ran free and he tried to go faster.

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings like he normally would've and tripped over a fallen log, landing on his left side with a thud as the tears and sobs continued. But the moans still continued, and even though he was about two thousand feet away from them, he could make out everything.

Why was he so alone? Why did he have to he the last of his kind? No more Spinos in the world; his father got lucky to even find a female, much less court her. But they were the last of their kind as well until he came along. He hoped maybe the island still had a female for him somewhere, and he sometimes got a ghost of a scent from his species.

But those were usually from where he and his father hung out the most, so their scent was always there. He let out a choked sob at a memory of him asking his father awkwardly about mating, and his father seemed… saddened by the subject. Was it because he knew Motus wouldn't have a mate? That he would be the last of his kind?

Why was he even alive? What was his purpose in the world? Was it to be like any other mindless animal and just spread his seed? Or was it to find a lifelong mate to love, cherish, and protect until they both died peacefully of old age? But who would he be able to share that with?

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet, "Motus?"

He forcefully stopped his sobbing and looked to see both Monarch and Nix standing there with eyes full of surprise and worry.

"Uh… h-hey, what's up, guys?" he asked with another fake smile.

But Monarch and Nix both knew that it was fake. They just came this way to see what had fallen when they saw Motus on the ground sobbing quietly, his body curled up in a fetal position.

"Why were you crying?" Nix asked.

She had a feeling as to why he was crying; she used to deal with what he's going through every time she got aroused, when she was alone in her tiny paddock with no one to satisfy her wants and needs. But she now had Monarch, and she wasn't so alone anymore with a mate to share her life with. The same couldn't be said for Motus; they never smelled another Spino on the island, and they knew he was the last of his kind. Plus, Motus wasn't a breeder; the Spino was a male, which made it even harder to continue his species.

"I wasn't; what are you talking about?" Motus replied, shifting his position so it was more relaxed; he didn't want them to worry about him, so why did they?

The two gave him deadpan expressions before their eyes turned worried again. They both approached him and laid on either side of him.

"Motus, we're worried about you. I'm worried about you; you think we didn't know about this?" Monarch asked.

"About what?" Motus asked in his usual tough-guy voice.

"Motus," said Nix, making both males look at her, "I know exactly what you're going through; I didn't always have Monarch, and my sibling… well… she died at a young age. I can't even really remember her, but that's beside the point. I haven't always had someone, so let me repeat; I know what you're going through."

Motus fake-smirked and said, "Do enlighten me."

"You're getting lonely without a mate, and being the last of your kind makes you question your entire life; 'What was I intended for? What's my place in the world?' That question, I used to ask myself every day, but not anymore. I stopped asking that question when I accepted Orion as my Alpha, and I found happiness. You can as well if you find a purpose in life; set a goal for yourself and strive to achieve it."

Monarch was surprised to hear his usually-excited and energetic mate sounding this mature, and he suddenly felt even luckier to have her.

"I have a goal; kick whoever's ass I need to," Motus replied, still fake-smirking.

Nix and Monarch exchanged glances before turning back to Motus, whose smile was now very obviously fake. Nix sighed as she looked down to the ground.

"That's not a real goal; you need a long-term goal," she said with sad eyes.

Motus's mood then changed entirely; he laughed bitterly and asked, "Like what?"

"I'm not sure; that's for you to decide," Nix replied.

"Tell me, then," said Motus, "why should I make decisions when they don't at all change my hollow life? Everyday, it's the same thing; get up with your help, eat, drink, hear you two at night, sleep. That's it. Nothing will ever change. Nothing _can_ ever change."

"And why's that?" Nix asked the male.

As soon as she asked that question, she knew she made a mistake; the air turned cold and Motus's tears started again, though a lot lighter than before.

"It's because the only one who would make my agonizingly repetitive schedule bearable is a mate, and have you ever even _seen_ another of my kind? I can't take a mate because there aren't any more of my kind in the world, much less a breeder, and so my schedule remains agonizingly repetitive."

Motus let more tears flow from his eyes, and now didn't bother stop the sobs either. Nix looked at the lonely male, wishing she could comfort him in some capacity. But she knew he longed for the attention she couldn't give him, and she knew Monarch wouldn't let her. Until she looked in his eyes. They held a certain gentleness and compassion that she wouldn't ever _think_ to take advantage of. But the smile he gave her told her all she needed to know; it was _that_ smile, the smile that sealed the deal. And she stood up as Motus looked away and curled up again, still sobbing and letting the tears run free.

"Motus," Nix called from her place about ten feet from the Spino and Monarch, who was also now getting up.

Motus looked up and stopped sobbing immediately, mostly because of the utter shock he was going through; Nix was bent over on all fours, revealing her soaked entrance to Motus in its full glory. And glorious it was; the view was great and all, but the female scent now entering his nostrils was beyond amazing, and, despite his best efforts to avoid it, blood rushed to both his face and nether regions, giving him a blush, a nosebleed, and a record-breaking, nine-foot erection; a three-in-one package deal.

He looked over to where Monarch was, expecting to see his brother fuming with rage. But his previous shock was topped when he saw Monarch standing there with a smirk on his face. Motus looked at the pair with wide eyes and open mouth, and he was pulled to his feet by an invisible force, as if in a trance. He moved towards Nix in a daze, looking back at Monarch every once in a while, who followed closely behind him until Motus stopped behind her entrance. All he needed to do was thrust inside her, and she would belong to _two_ males.

He looked around to see where Monarch had gone, and found him in front of Nix's muzzle, receiving a nice tongue-job from the Indominus. When he saw Motus just standing there, he smirked and thrust against Nix's muzzle, making her smile and double her efforts.

She wiggled her backside as Monarch let out a quiet moan, tilting his head up and closing his eyes while Motus finally found the courage to line himself up. He looked to Monarch one last time before putting his hands on either side of her tail and slowly inserting his length into her wet cunt, making the female purr, which sent shivers down Monarch's back because of the vibrations her mouth made.

Motus didn't know what it was, but he felt as if some kind of primal instinct was guiding his mind and body, and he started thrusting while holding onto her backside. Nix purred louder in response to Motus's efforts, and she had to wonder where he learned how to please a female, since he was still "fresh meat." And that was proven when his thrusts became sloppy and erratic, signalling he was close to his peak as we're Nix and Monarch.

Nix took one hand off the ground and stroked Monarch's length, taking her tongue off his manhood to turn back and say, "Go ahead; let it all go."

Nix had already pleased herself so much in her lifetime, her climax didn't really have any visible effects unless she didn't restrain herself; the same couldn't be said for the two males, though, as they were both unable to hold back their moans as they were sent over the edge.

"N-Nix!" they both moaned as they came violently.

Nix barely had time to close her left eye as Monarch's seed splattered her white-hided face, eventually getting on her hand, and she rubbed it all across Monarch's smooth length as Motus filled her insides with his seed while continuing to thrust weakly before pulling out.

Monarch stepped away from Nix and eyed Motus, who met his gaze as an idea popped in his head. He smirked devilishly at Motus and motioned for him to walk over to where he was. When he was there, he walked behind Nix where his brother was just moments ago.

"Hope you can go two rounds, Big Boy," Nix said as she licked at Motus's shrinking length.

Motus shivered in pleasure as Monarch lined himself up; he had gone more than five rounds in a row before. Without any breaks. He was sure Motus could go two without a problem, despite still being a virgin.

"Oh, Nix…" Motus whispered as his long-unattended member was worked by Nix's tongue.

Monarch thrust his hips forward and plunged into the silky depths of his mate, drawing a moan from the white-scaled hybrid; Motus was bigger than his brother, but bigger didn't necessarily mean better. Motus may have had the size factor, but Monarch was able to hit all the right spots Motus brushed past because of not only his length and girth, but his height; he stood at a height where he had to thrust directly forwards to please her, which just so happened to be a position where all her sensitives were hit in all the right ways.

That's usually what made her moan the most.

Motus let out a moan as he felt his peak nearing again, and Monarch let out a deep growl as he felt the same thing. Nix just continued to please the males as she felt her own climax approaching, and she kinda liked this; Echo may have been the kinkiest, but that didn't mean the others didn't have kinks. Nix's kink was having more than one male please her at the same time. She thought Delta had that same kink, but all memories, along with everything but pleasure, ran from her mind as she came, and her walls clamped around Monarch's shaft.

"Nix!" he moaned as he released torrents of his seed in her pussy, and Motus just whimpered and tilted his head up as he painted Nix's throat the same color as the rest of her body.

The two males both stumbled back before Motus fell to his side with a thud, panting heavily as his length shrunk back into his body. His mind was completely blank from the extreme amount of pleasure he had just experienced, and he just laid there on the ground while Nix and Monarch both made their way over to him. Nix laid down in front on him, curling up in a way so that their muzzles were almost touching, and Monarch curled up behind his mate, their bodies leaned up against one another, and they all fell asleep right then and there.

 _M_ **Thanks for reading this little warm-up chapter; it started out as something I probably would've scrapped, but I kinda like the story I put behind Dipper. But just so you know, I didn't put Atlas just to channel my hate for gays; if that's what you like, by all means like it, and don't take shit from anyone. Thanks for reading, and have a good day/night!**


End file.
